Invitation Only and Grand Farewells
by Lola-2011
Summary: Feelings are always complicated. And the deeper they are the easier we're hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Invitation Only and Grand Farewells

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

A kiss could have several different meanings. A token of friendship. A quiet exploration of feelings. An expression of love. The start of something. The end of something. And just about everything else in between.

Over the past several weeks Lou had kissed Mary twice. The first time she was sure was out of relief, out of friendship. Happiness even. But the second time was different. Sexy and seductive. Almost raw with emotion.

But the kisses stopped. Lou met Charlene McGuire. And she consumed his every thought. Little did Mary know that Lou had to do something. Anything. Because the thought of her with Paul Van Dillon was much more than he could take.

xxxxx

_Mary Richards was finally a free women. Her night in jail wasn't harrowing but it wasn't a picnic either. She was happy to be home with the entire thing behind her. But truth be told she would do it all over again. She stood her ground and proved to herself, and to Mr. Grant, that she was a confident newswoman._

"_Thanks for picking me up." she sat down on the sofa. "I would have felt awkward if my parents came instead."_

_Lou sat down in the chair across from her. "You were in jail for not revealing your source, not for some crime."_

"_I know, but still." she slipped off her heels.. "It's the principal of the thing. They still have these illusions about me and my life. I'd like to keep it that way."_

_He nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way about my daughters."_

"_If I had to do it all again, I would."_

_Lou smiled. "I know you would." he told her. "I'm very proud of you."_

"_I'm just glad it wasn't Ted. I don't think he would have lasted two seconds in that cell."_

"_Ted would have crumbled in the courtroom." he was positive of that. "He's not half the newsman you are." and he meant it, he was proud of her._

_Mary smiled. "Newswoman." she corrected him. _

"_Newswoman." he agreed. "Now why don't you take the rest of the day to rest and tonight we'll all go out to dinner to celebrate. We have to do something to make up for that awful going away party Sue Ann threw together."_

"_Can we just leave her out all together this time?"_

"_Of course." he got up from the chair. "I'll pick you up around seven thirty."_

"_Sounds good." she followed him to the door. "Thanks again, Mr. Grant."_

_Her turned to face her and smiled. "You're welcome." and then he leaned in, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Try to get some sleep."_

_Mary smiled as she closed the door behind him. Something felt different between them. She felt like they were on more of an equal level than before. _

_xxxxx_

_When Mary arrived at the Red Lantern for Ted's birthday party with her date, Paul, she had gotten a disapproving look from the guys, but especially from Mr. Grant. In fact those looks continued throughout the evening. It was almost as if she was doing something wrong._

_Things seemed to be winding down. The guests were starting to leave. Ted was so wrapped up in his gifts that you would have thought he was reliving his childhood. Paul had left to get the car and Mary sat, waiting for him. _

_Lou pulled up a chair beside her. "Where's Mr. Universe?"_

"_Very funny." she said, not being able to stop herself from smiling. "He went to get the car."_

_He nodded. "He's not really your type, huh?"_

"_He's...he could be my type."_

"_Uh huh." he sighed. "Does he know anything else other than skiing?"_

_Mary wasn't sure how to answer that. They really hadn't talked all that much. "I'm sure he does." she finally said. "Why don't you like him?"_

"_I never said I didn't like him. I just don't think he's for you, that's all."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_His eyes roamed over her for the eighth time that night. She always looked great but tonight there was something that made her even more beautiful. He wasn't always good at putting his thoughts or feelings into words. _

_And he had no idea what the hell he was doing. His hands were on her face and he was leaning into her. But it was Mary that initiated the kiss. It was exquisitely delicate and excruciatingly slow. Overflowing with such passion and need that it could have went on forever. _

_Lou slowly pulled away from her. "Goodnight, Mary."_

_She couldn't even put her thoughts together. She just watched him as he walked away. Everything was such a blur. Paul's voice snapped her back to reality. _

_And when she went home that night she asked Paul to stay but not because of him but because of Lou, however wrong that was. Lou had turned her on with one kiss. Something that no other man had ever accomplished._

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

Invitation Only and Grand Farewells

Chapter: 2

He knew better than to allow Mary to go alone to Chicago with Sue Ann. It was a recipe for disaster. So Lou took the first flight out. When he called Mary the last thing he expected was to hear drunken laughter in the background. It sounded like there was a party in her hotel room. And he couldn't decide rather he was being overprotective or incredibly jealous.

He didn't really have a plan, he just wanted to see her. And he was willing to do whatever it took. The plane ride was only an hour but it was more than enough time for several scenarios to run through his head. None of which he liked.

When he reached her room he took a few seconds to gather himself. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his temper. He knocked on the door and waited for some sort of response.

And when he didn't get one he did the only thing he could think of. He went down to the front desk and asked for a key to her room, telling the young man that Mary was his wife and he wanted to surprise her.

Lou went back upstairs and let himself into her room. He fixed himself a drink and tried to make himself comfortable. "Maybe she just went out for dinner." he mumbled to himself. "I hope."

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes were evolving into an hour. Lou was pacing the floor, his third scotch in his hand. More scenarios dancing through his mind. He glanced at the clock. It was almost ten and still there was no sign of Mary.

He could feel his temper flare. This was most definitely jealousy. There was absolutely no room for doubt or denial at this point. He heard the sound of shuffling outside the door and then watched as the lock on the doorknob turned.

His heart raced. And he prayed that she was alone. That she hadn't met tall, dark, and handsome. That he hadn't swept her off her feet. And more importantly that she wasn't about to take him to bed with her.

"Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door. "And how did you get in here?"

"With a key." he polished off his scotch.

She slipped off her heels as she made her way across the room. "Something wrong?"

"Where were you?" he was a little curt with her.

Odd line of questioning. "Having dinner." she dropped her shoes next to the chair.

He noticed that he was still pacing and stopped mid step. "Alone?"

"No." she replied. "Sue Ann forced me to go with her and these two men she found wandering the hallway." he was tense, she could sense it. "Why? Is this about the phone call?"

"You mean the phone call where all I could hear was giggling and drunken laughter in the background?" it was almost as if he were angry with her. "That phone call, Mary?"

Mary nodded. "So that's why you're here." she said. "You're checking up on me."

"No, I'm not checking up on you." he sat his glass down on the dresser.

She couldn't quite read his motivation. But surely he hadn't flown to Chicago to check up on her, he would have just called back. "Okay, I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Mary arched an eyebrow as he made his way over to her."What exactly did you think was going on?"

"I don't know." he said. "I knew that Sue Ann was with you and you know how she is. Especially with men."

"And what you think that Sue Ann rubbed off on me?" she asked with a laugh. "Seems like you've wasted a trip."

Lou loosened his tie. It was suddenly a thousand degrees in the room. "I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I walked in here."

Mary tilted her head to study him. "Are you jealous?" she asked, uncertain. He didn't answer. "What the hell, Lou?"

That was prompt for a response. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "Could it be the fact that you flew here because you thought something was going on? Or getting the bellboy to let you in my room? Or standing here interrogating me about my evening?"

"I didn't interrogate you."

"Certainly feels like it."

He was defeated. Absolutely defeated. "I thought maybe you were with a guy."

Mary shrugged. "So?" she said. "What if I was? How is that any of your business?"

"It's not."

"Then what is it?"

Now was the time for the truth. "I want you, okay?" his words a little louder and a little angrier than they he meant for them to be. He took several steps back from her. "I want you." this time his words were a little quieter, a little softer.

Silence lingered in the room. She wasn't quite sure how she felt. Or what she felt. She was more confused now than she had been after the last time he had kissed her.

Mary sat down on the bed. "What about Charlene?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think that's over."

"You think?"

"Mmm hmm." he sighed. "She went on tour with some band."

"That's not good enough for me."

"She said maybe we could pick up where we left off when she returned." he had hoped that would satisfy her enough.

Mary wasn't exactly sure she liked that. "So, what, I'm just a placeholder until she gets back?"

"No! No of course not! It's not like that." he told her. "Don't you remember when I kissed you? At Ted's birthday party?"

Of course she remembered. She could still feel his lips on hers. It was something that not even a generous lover like Paul could make her forget. "Why did you kiss me?" she was finally able to ask him the question that had been on her mind for weeks. She wanted an honest answer. And a good one too.

"Because I wanted to." he answered. "I watched you with _him_ all evening and the only thing I could think of was that he didn't deserve to be out with you. You deserve someone better."

She reached out for his hand, wanting him to sit down next to her. "And you're that person?" his hand was warm in hers and she couldn't seem to let go.

"Maybe." he joined her on the bed. "I'm certainly closer to your type than he ever will be. You're not still seeing him, are you?"

Mary shook her head. "No." now it was her turn to be honest. "The only reason I kept seeing him for as long as I did was because of Charlene."

"Charlene?" he didn't understand. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"You started dating her right after Ted's party."

"Because you were seeing Paul." he explained. "Besides I didn't think the kiss meant anything to you."

Mary sighed, heavily. "Damn."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she told him. "It's just, the kiss did mean something. It did." there she had said it. She was finally able to admit how she felt.

"Let's just start over, okay? Let's just try this again."

"Okay." she agreed.

"Lately I've been having these feelings for you." he told her. "That's why I kissed you that night at the Red Lantern. And it took a hell of a lot of courage for me to do it. I mean, you have no idea how much. And then I had to watch you walk out with tall, dark, and dumb."

"Why couldn't you just tell me all this?"

"I wanted to." he said. "I tried to with the kiss. You would think by now I would know that I need to express my feelings a little better. I guess old habits die hard. The only question is, how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not sure." she said, carefully. "When you say you have feelings for me what do you mean? More than friendship? You want to spend more time with me outside of the office? Like dating?"

"I'm not sure what any of this means." he was being honest. "I'm incredibly attracted you. I can't stop thinking about you. All I know is that I want you. All of you. And if that scares you I'm sorry, it's just that...I wanted you to know."

Mary nodded. She was taking some time to let everything sink in. "When you kissed me that night at Ted's birthday party it was all I could think about for days." her voice was low and soft. "But you never said anything else so I thought that maybe it was just one of those things."

"You never said anything either." he replied. "I thought that maybe I crossed a line that I shouldn't have."

"No, you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact you did everything right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she exhaled. "You have no idea how right."

Lou smiled. "Now that's intriguing."

"I don't think I've ever been kissed like that in my entire life." she felt completely vulnerable. Like everything was on the line.

He lips were inches from hers. "Maybe we can try this again?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "I'd like that."

His kisses were soft and sweet but lingering. He was holding back a bit. This was fresh and new. And the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm her.

"It's okay." she whispered. "Please."

And that was all he needed.

tbc...

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Invitation Only and Grand Farewells

Chapter: 3

The mattress was firm against her back. His weight pressing warmly against her. The kisses between them now were becoming more intense with each stroke of the tongue. Even more amazing than the one kiss they had shared at the Red Lantern.

All thoughts had ceased. They were letting their bodies guide them. However dangerous that was. They were being controlled by something much more powerful than either one of them.

He maneuvered them so they were facing each other. The need to look into her eyes was becoming as overwhelming as his need to touch her. His thumb swept across her full bottom lip. "Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are? How much I want you?"

She stroked his cheek and then drew him to her and kissed him. "I've wanted this for a very long time. Maybe even before the first time you kissed me." she thought that he was a wonderful and amazing man. And she wanted to explore him. Completely.

"I remember. I didn't think you felt the same way. Until I kissed you the second time. Then I knew. I just didn't know how to go about it. That's why I don't want to rush." he told her. "I want this to last. I want you to know how I feel about you every time I touch you."

"Lou." there was a seriousness in her voice. A need. One much greater than just physical.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

His hands on her face guided her to him and his mouth practically devoured hers. His fingertips skimmed lazily down her neck until his hand covered the, still clothed, swell of her breast. His touch was thorough and greedy.

Lou was more than pleased when he elicited a small moan from her. And like a drug he had to have more. And what he wanted was the sound of his name escaping her swollen red lips. Nothing else would satisfy him.

He wanted her. Badly. Very badly. His lips were sliding down her neck, plying her with warm, wet, kisses. His hand grazed up and down her thigh, pushing the red material of her dress out of the way as he went.

His touch was becoming increasingly bold and Mary did nothing to stop his exploration. Instead she encouraged him. She moved into him tighter. Giving him much better access to the curve of her neck. Much better access to touch her. His fingertips danced along her inner thigh, caressing inward. The sound of lace crackled under his touch. "God. I want to touch you so badly." his tongue glided across her throat. "Can I?"

"Yes." she rasped. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I promise."

The lace barrier was removed. And he slowly he started caressing his way back down the smoothness of her thighs. Her hand reached for his, guiding him to exactly where she needed to be touched. "Like this." her voice was full of need.

He found her warm and silky wet. And he worked masterfully to meet the growing need inside of her. Stroking her with a knowing touch, one that made her breath quicken and her heart pound. "Oh, Lou." she managed.

"Let it build." he coaxed. "There's no need to rush."

"I need you."

His breath was hot in her ear. "You have me."

"All of you."

"Patience."

Her hips rose to meet the sensations he was creating inside of her. But it wasn't enough. She need something more. Something even more intimate. The answer came in his kiss. His lips and tongue entangling with hers.

And that was just what she needed. She cried out, her body gave in, and release washed over her like a wave. But the need in her only grew. The need to be touched and pleased. And by him.

Lou placed a kiss against her lips. "Better?"

"Mmm, much." her breathing was slowly returning to normal. She was certain she had never been brought to satisfaction so quickly. And she knew that he knew this. The look on his face told her so. He was smiling. Very pleased with himself.

"Good." he said. "Why don't you go change into your pyjamas."

"Pyjamas?" she looked up at him. "That's it?" she was perplexed. "You're leaving?"

Lou simply nodded. Mary thought he was joking. He had to be. She reached for his tie. "Get undressed."

"I have to go get a room." he said, sitting up. "You have a seminar bright and early tomorrow morning. You need to get some rest."

"You're really going?" she sat up.

"Mmm hmm." he exhaled. "I'd be far too tempted if I stayed."

"Tempted?"

"Yes." he replied. "I can't sleep in the same bed with you without touching you. It's impossible." and it was impossible. The longer he stayed in the room the more his willpower would dissolve. And that's the last thing he wanted.

He wanted a slow burn. The kind that started on the inside. The kind that took days to build. The reward was so much more explosive that way.

"Don't go." she raised to her knees to be somewhat eye level with him. "I don't want you to go."

A smile crept across his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow after your seminar." he picked the black lace up off the floor and handed it to her. "Very sexy, by the way." he said. "I always thought white would be your color. Innocent and pure."

"Think about my choice in lingerie often?"

"Crossed my mind." he admitted. He kissed her on the lips. "Sweet dreams."

She caught his tie in her hand, holding him to her. "What are you _doing_ to me?" she was completely enamored by him. And his actions.

"Enjoying you." his voice was deep and low. "One sense at a time." it was a hell of a statement.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "Tonight we explored touch. And that worked very well, didn't it?"

Her entire body was still flushed with the sensations he had created within her. "You know it did."

Lou took his tie from her hand and smoothed it down against his shirt. "Good." he said. "Tomorrow night we'll explore taste."

Her breath audibly caught in her throat. He was definitely trying to kill her. This wasn't something she expected from Lou Grant. He was a man determined and forthright. But she rather liked it she decided. This sexy, sensuous, mysterious side of him.

"Goodnight, Mary."

tbc...

Thanks for reading. Please leave feedback. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Invitation Only and Grand Farewell

Chapter: 4

Rating: M-ish

The seminar was only slightly boring. And perhaps it would have been more intriguing if she would have kept her mind on the subject. Instead the only thing that filled her somewhat scattered thoughts was Lou Grant.

How they were going to be able to continue working together she didn't know. Each time she thought of him now he was no longer the mentor in the office to the right of her desk. He was the man who she had been so intimate with the night before. And from now on that's how she would see him.

His lips on hers, his breath hot in her ear, his quiet exploration of her. And most importantly the promise he would return to her after her seminar was over.

Mary found herself watching the clock. Counting the minutes, the seconds even, until this slow torture was over. Until she could see him. As the ticking hands on the clock drew nearer her need for him only grew stronger. And she prayed the seminar didn't run past schedule.

The previous nights encounter was surprising. Very surprising. She didn't expect to see him in her hotel room. And she surely didn't expect things to go as far as they did. But she found herself sorry that they didn't go any further. That he wouldn't go any further.

It was almost five o'clock when Mary returned to her hotel room. The seminar had ran over schedule by almost an hour. An hour which felt like an eternity. But hopefully she was about to be well rewarded for her patience.

Lou was sitting in lamplight sipping champagne. "What took you so long?" he asked.

She closed and then locked the door behind her. "The seminar ran a little long." she stepped out of her heels.

"It's a damn good thing I'm a patient man then. Someone else may have left."

Mary made her way over to him. "Mmm." she sighed. "I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else."

"I guess that makes me a lucky man." he held his glass out to her. "Champagne?"

"What's the occasion?" she took the glass from his hand and took a sip.

"I thought it would help set the mood." he reached out for her. "And I know you like it." he drew her down into his lap so that she was astraddle him. "You're classy like that."

Mary smiled. "What kind of mood are you trying to set?"

He brushed her hair back away from her face, his fingertips lingering against her soft skin. "The kind that gets you out of that dress and into that bed."

"Smug, aren't we?" she sat the empty glass down on the nearby table.

"With very good reason." he smiled. "I remember last night _very_ well."

"So I do. You should have stuck around a little while longer."

"Come here." his hands on her face pulled her to him. And the kisses that followed were slow and sultry and sensuous. Luxurious even. "There is a method to my madness." he told her as he ended their kiss. "You won't be left wanting."

"Unlike last night."

His fingertips teased at the bare patch of skin just above her knee. "You seemed very content to me." he said. "You just got a little greedy towards the end, that's all."

"I wanted you to stay."

"Well, I'm here now." his touch was feather light against her thigh. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

"I was hoping. I did suffer through that awful seminar."

"And I'm guessing it gave you a lot of time to think."

"It did." she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

He studied her. "And?"

"I want this." several buttons of his shirt were undone and she tugged at the fabric until it was untucked. "Whatever this is. You. Us. Together."

His hands stopped hers. "You mean that?"

Her eyes danced with something akin to mischief. And she saw an opportunity to take the upper hand. "How can I prove it to you?"

Lou reached around and unzipped the back of her dress. The sound was positively electrifying. It reverberated throughout the silent room. "Take this off for me."

"Take it off of me."

"That almost sounds like a challenge."

"Perhaps." she stood up and waited for him to follow.

He was quick to his feet. And very diligent at his task. The worrisome garment was removed. A purple puddle on the floor. He stood marveling for several long moments. And then he took her hand in his and led them the few steps over to the bed.

He wasn't about to ask her if she was sure. She was. He knew she was. And besides that was terribly cliche. And Lou Grant wasn't cliche.

"I want you." her voice was barely above a whisper. And dripping with need.

It was all he could do to restrain himself. "Patience."

That was reminiscent of the night before. "No." she said firmly. "I don't want to wait." she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. "Please don't make me wait."

"I'll take care of you." he repeated his promise. "I just want you to relax and enjoy this. Me."

She tugged at his belt. "Get undressed."

"That's not important right now."

"Yes it is." she continued to undress him. And he let her. "I want to make sure you don't take off on me again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now."

He toyed with her bra strap. "You're mine for the entire night."

"I still want you naked."

She drove a hard bargain. And he hated to deny her. "Okay." he said, simply.

Mary smiled, content she was getting her way. "It's so much easier when you just give in."

"Remember that." he was down to his boxer shorts.

"Now that sounds promising." she leaned in to kiss him. Lavish, provocative kisses.

The remaining clothing between them were shed and his body was covering hers. She shifted to accommodate his weight finding him warm and hard against her. It took everything she had not to cry out in sheer need. She couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much.

She kissed him. Once. Twice. Thrice. "You know our working relationship is completely ruined."

"Mmm hmm." he placed a kiss at her ear. "Our friendship too."

"I think I'm okay with that." she could barely string her thoughts together. "Are you?"

"_God_, yes." he said. "I have a feeling this is going to be _so_ much better for us."

His hands glided over her with gentleness and then with a sense of urgency. He liked touching her. Her skin was silky smooth under his fingertips. He could touch her, just like this, forever.

His lips grazed at her neck, trailing decadent kisses down to the swell of her breast. His tongue swirled and soothed and teased. She arched her back against the sensation, wanting more. He moved to the other breast, repeating this divine torture.

"Lou." her voice was low and breathless.

And he knew. He knew exactly what she was asking. Just what he had promised the evening before. He kissed down her stomach, taking his time. Committing her body to memory.

His lips grazed her inner thigh. And he heard a sharp intake of air inflate her lungs. Still he was determined to take his time. To continue this slow burn.

He teased relentlessly. His lips and his smooth tongue and his warm breath against her. It had been his intention to absolutely devour her. She was close, he knew it, but he didn't want her to fall just yet. He pulled back kissing her thighs with delicacy.

Her breathing had steadied considerably. And she was ready. She was exactly where he wanted her. His mouth covered her again, laving unforgivingly. The last artful stroke of his tongue drove her undone. His name echoed from her lips like a bittersweet symphony.

And just when she thought she couldn't possibly take anymore he started all over again. He ravished her completely, slow and thorough to the point of sated exhaustion. The second time she came it was short and sweet, paling in comparison to the first, but gratifying nonetheless.

But still he lingered, pressing soft kisses against her. "Lou." it was almost a whimper.

"Hmm?"

"Too much." she exhaled. "I can't take anymore. You're killing me."

He moved up until they were face to face. "Sensitive?"

"Mmm. Very."

Lou smiled, pleased with himself. "Good."

She immediately sought him out. And he groaned at her touch. He needed this, he needed to be touched. And by her. "Oh, Mary. That's perfect. Just like that." he was completely lost in her touch.

A smile tugged at her lips. "You know I could torture you the way you tortured me."

"Or you could show a little mercy."

"I could." she was deliberate in her exploration of him. Sometimes instant gratification was a necessary evil. And he had suffered long enough she decided. He had been kind and very generous. Putting her needs first. Several times in fact.

He eased over onto his back, taking her with him. She nipped at his neck, her tongue following behind to sooth the salty flesh. What she was doing to him was downright sinful. And he loved every moment of it.

His hands tangled in her hair as she moved down his body. "Mary..."

"Shhh." she whispered. "Patience."

tbc...

Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Invitation Only and Grand Farewells

Chapter: 5

Rating: PG-13

There was loud, obtrusive, knocking coming from the adjoining doors. Knocking that came in a cute little pattern. God, Sue Ann even knocked obnoxiously. And it was way too early in the morning for the Happy Homemaker.

"Mary, dear." she heard her call out. "Time to rise and shine. We don't want to miss our flight."

She was still more than half asleep. And sleep is where she wanted to be. Lou was warm laying next to her and his strong arms were inviting. This wasn't really the way she wanted the morning to begin. Not after the night they had shared before.

He pulled her to him. "Make her go away." he whispered.

Mary glanced over at the clock on the night stand. "We have four hours, Sue Ann." she said. "I just want to sleep."

"It's almost nine o'clock." her voice was very singsong. "By the time you get up and showered and packed it'll be time for breakfast."

Lou pressed a kiss to her neck. "I could go for some breakfast."

"With Sue Ann?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I was thinking more like room service."

Sue Ann pressed her ear to the side of the door. She was sure she heard voices. As in more than one. As in dear, sweet, innocent Mary Richards wasn't alone in her hotel room. Wasn't alone in bed. "Mary?" her interest was definitely peaked.

"I'm not hungry." she told her. "I'll just meet you in the lobby at eleven."

She smiled to herself. Now she was even more determined to find out what was going on. "Suit yourself, dear."

"You think she's gone?" Lou asked, just above a whisper.

"Probably not." she replied. "She probably has her ear glued to the door."

"Forget about Sue Ann."

"It's a little difficult knowing she's in the next room.

He rolled her over onto her back, covering her body with his. "I think I can help with that."

Mary smiled. "Does this mean we're finally going to make love?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I'm beginning to think you're just a tease."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy last night?"

"God, no! I enjoyed it. Very, very much. You should know that. I'm pretty sure I told you several times." she said. "It's just that..."

"You want more."

"I want you." she told him. "All of you."

He kissed her. "You're the one who fell asleep."

"You wore me out."

"Good to know." he said. "I thought maybe I was boring."

A smile crept across her lips. "Far from."

There was something different about her. Something different when he looked into her eyes. "Are you happy, Mary?" there was something in his voice, something raw and heavy.

Things had suddenly went from playful to serious. "What? Yes. I'm happy. Doesn't it show?"

"We've been having a _really_ good time..." he trailed off. "I don't want this to end once we leave Chicago."

"I didn't think it was going to." she told him. "I don't know what you've done to me these last two days, Lou Grant, but I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"You mean that?"

"God, _yes_, I mean that. I think I've fallen in love with you."

The only thing Lou could do was kiss her. Repeatedly. With desperate passion. He had taken an enormous risk coming to Chicago. He had laid everything on the line.

"I need you." he told her when their kiss ended. "So much."

"Make love to me?"

xxxxx

His fingertips lazily stroked up and down her bare back. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. And he had been perfectly content just holding her while she slept. But they didn't have much time and he knew that soon he would have to wake her.

Her earlier confession had taken him by surprise. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He only hoped his actions were enough.

"Mary, wake up." he brushed her hair back away from her face. "We have to get going."

"I wanna stay here with you." she nuzzled further into his embrace. "Just like this."

A smile tugged at his lips. "We can resume this once we get back to Minneapolis, you know." he said. "There's a king size bed waiting for us at my house."

"Is that an invitation to stay the night?" she looked up at him from under thick eyelashes.

"It's an invitation to stay as long as you like."

"You think we're moving too fast?"

"I don't know." he replied, honestly. "I just know that this feels right. And to me that's all that matters."

xxxxx

Mary placed her suitcase by the door. Lou was in the shower and as tempting as it was to join him, she knew that she would never make her boarding call on time. And if she wasn't in the lobby by exactly eleven Sue Ann was going to be knocking on her door. If Sue Ann found out them everyone would know within hours of the plane landing.

She glanced at the clock. All packed and with eight minutes to spare. She heard the shower turn off. And just in time too because there was a soft knock at her door followed by a sugary sweet voice. "Mary, dear, are you ready?"

"Uh, just a minute, Sue Ann."

"I thought we could ride down in the elevator together." she knew that Mary was up to something. She had to be. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Can I come in?

"Just let me finish dressing."

"Okay, dear."

Lou opened the bathroom door just in time to hear the Happy Homemaker's request. "Let her in." he teased. "It'll be fun."

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered, moving closer to him. "She'll explode."

He reached out for her. "Nobody makes a scene like Sue Ann."

Mary placed her hands on his chest to prevent him from pulling her any closer to him. Any closer to him would be incredibly dangerous. "You need to get dressed."

"You were in such a hurry to get my clothes off." he smiled. "And now you just want me to get dressed?"

"You're really not helping me out here."

"I know and I'm sorry." he leaned in and quickly kissed her. "Can you get my clothes?"

Once Lou had his clothes and the bathroom door was closed Mary opened the door to Sue Ann. She quickly picked up her suitcases. "All ready." she smiled as though everything was fine. As though she was completely innocent. Like she hadn't spent the past twelve hours in bed with her boss.

Sue Ann had to find a way to push herself inside the room though. She quickly glanced around, taking everything in. Then she looked at Mary and smiled. "You know I could have sworn I heard voices in here this morning."

"Must have been the television." she said. "Come on, let's go. We might have trouble getting a cab. I don't want to miss our flight."

"Of course." she let Mary walk through the threshold and then closed the door and followed behind her. But not before she caught a glimpse of the bathroom light on from under the door. The light on didn't always mean anything. Except in this case Sue Ann knew that it meant something.

xxxxx

Their flight was on time. And so was Lou's at just an hour behind theirs. She knew that he was in the airport and she wanted so badly to see him, but with Sue Ann watching her so intently it made it impossible.

"Is there something wrong?" she finally asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong." Sue Ann smiled. "Why would you ask that, dear?"

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "I guess it's the way you keep watching me."

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"About?"

"About why you're so distracted." she said. "Ever since this morning you've been acting very strange and I have a feeling I know exactly why."

"Oh?" she asked. "And why is that?"

"Because you weren't alone in your hotel room."

Mary just looked at her. It wasn't even worth dignifying with a response. She didn't owe Sue Ann anything. What she did was her business. "Okay, maybe I wasn't. What's the big deal?"

"Come on, Mary, who was he?" she leaned in closer to her. "You can tell me."

"I don't think so, Sue Ann." she shifted in her seat. "If you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom."

Mary made her way through the airport and sure enough there Lou was. Sitting at the bar. He Saw her as she approached, reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ditch Sue Ann."

"Ugh!" she sighed, heavily. "She's driving me nuts."

"Just tell her the truth." he smiled. "At least it will shut her up."

Mary sat down on the barstool next to him. "You know, I considered it." she told him. "But I have to sit next to her on the plane ride home."

"It's a short flight."

"Nothing is short with Sue Ann. That hour will seem like a lifetime."

He reached for her hand. "She's going to find out eventually."

Mary smiled. And she felt herself relax a bit. "You want to tell people?"

Lou shrugged. "Maybe not come right out and tell them but I'm sure as hell not going to hide it."

"Then I guess I should start looking for another job then."

"There's an opening as producer on Chuckles the Clown."

"That's not really my style."

Lou laughed. "That's not really anybody's style." he said. "But it's a shorter day. The pay is better. And the position is better."

"I like my current position."

"I like your current position too." he smiled. "But the boss man probably won't. Besides it'll just be temporary. Just something until you can find something more suitable. Something else at WJM will come up."

"I suppose."

"The things we do for love."

Mary smiled. "Well when you put it like that..."

He leaned into her. "I thought you'd see it my way." he gently kissed her lips. "Besides nothing has to change right this very moment."

Sue Ann saw the entire thing unfold with her very own eyes. But she wasn't about to let them know. Not when she could use it to her advantage.

tbc...

Please review!


End file.
